powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Beetles Attack
Power Rangers: Beetles Attack is the third season of Trilogy series. After Monstar, Dillain has almost aggressive and Miru now 13 years old as well Anjangna has 14 years old. Plot When Emperor Viceroy is defeated by all of the Monstarzords, Shadow and his crews were arrested by Samuel and jailed to the Prison Hallway. The new enemy however called Bug Demon Army. Without the Rangers, the Coreath is no more, but the four animals were forming of the Power Rangers clain to defeats the army called Spirit Rangers created by predecessor of Marcus and Aster. In the year, The five Rangers demorph back into civilizens and taking off their powers by successor of Marcus and Aster within the seal of Sasuke turns into a statue and ends forever. However, the last survivor of Bug Demon Army is new leader Master Generai and his servants Trumplete and insane Blobber. Only five remained Rangers were discovered by five larva jewels created by Aster and summoned five Rangers delivers the new suit and name of called Beetles Attack. Rangers Allies *Peter/Marcus *Emil/Aster *Jinja *Samuel Joo (Dharak Joo) *Eureka Four Spirit Rangers They are deceased because Peter and Aster is killed along with Madura. However, they revived by Dillain using the Spirit World. Villains *Master Generai (destroyed by Insect Ultrazord) *Commander Trumplete (destroyed by Insect Ultrazord) *Blobber (vaporized by Insect Ultrazord's final attack) List of monsters in Beetles Attack Other Villains *Tyrant (destroyed by Beet Megazord) *Tyrant Zero (destroyed by new Beet Ultrazord) *Super Tough Girls Z (finished and blew up by Beet Superzord) *Reika Kitami (defeated by Dillain and his carrierzord Giantiszord) *Master Xandred (destroyed by the Rangers' Metabeetle Mode) *Anti-Cosmo (nearly defeated by Beet Superzord, but the word are CHAOS) *Shadow the Knight/X form (returned back into normal self) *Jack O' Lantern (destroyed by Beet Superzord) Monsters Arsenal *Larva Jewels *Kabuto Morpher *Watcher Blaster *Beetle Cannon/Final Mode◆◆◆◆◆ **Beet Sniper◆ **Stag Saber◆ **Horn Blaster◆ **Hercule Axe◆ **Horned Arrow◆ *Insectizer *Megabattle Blaster **Butterfly Blaster **Dung Bomber *Metabeetle Mode *Beet Watcher Zords *Transport Megazord *Insect Ultrazord **Beet Ultrazord/Beetle Superzord ***Beet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ****Beetle 01 Rhinoceros ◆ ****Beetle 02 Stag ◆ ****Beetle 03 Unicorn ◆ ****Beetle 04 Hercule ◆ ****Beetle 05 Ox ◆ ***Insective Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ ****Cicada Zord/Sword of Cicada❖ ****Ladybird Zord/Ladybird Zord❖ ****Giant Moth Zord/Giant Moth❖ ****Mantis Zord/Mantis Zord❖ ****Antlion Zord/Antlion Zord❖ ***MachMax Megazord◆◆ ****Lady Beetle Zord◆ ****Dung Zord◆ *Giantiszord/Fighter Mode◆ *Caterpillar Crawlerzord/Battle Mode Episodes *Episode 1: The New Warriors (Spirit Rangers first appearance, Part One) *Episode 2: Beetle Rangers and Megazord (Part Two) *Episode 3: The Bad Man And The Good Man *Episode 4: An Strange Blueprint (Samuel wrotes his blueprint about the Zord Project, but it was stolen by someone, Samuel has a new blueprint is Cicada Zord) *Episode 5: The Ladybird Zord *Episode 6: The Generation Of Six Mode *Episode 7: The Giant Moth Zord *Episode 8: The Exclusive For All *Episode 9: The Ring Of Circle *Episode 10: Antlion Ahoy *Episode 11: Insectizer Calls *Episode 12: The Tyrant Attacks (Tyrant reappearance, Part One) *Episode 13: Tyrant's Revealed (Part Two) *Episode 14: Mutation Offline (Part Three) *Episode 15: Flooding Away (Tyrant Zero first appearance, Part Four) *Episode 16: Calling For The Strike *Episode 17: A Evil Attacks *Episode 18: The Disappearance (Samuel left, but he's missing, Part One) *Episode 19: Around With The Pink Ranger (unknown person discovered by Samuel, Part Two) *Episode 20: The Pink and the Gray Ranger (Suza the daughter of Cynthia and Silvbolt are introduced, Part Three) *Episode 21: The Big Fight *Episode 22: Manga Fight (Super Tough Girls Z first appearance, Part One) *Episode 23: Manga Rumble (Duchness reappearance and used the power of Insectizer to formed the "true" Beet Ultrazord, Part Two) *Episode 24: The Silver Never Red Do That *Episode 25: The Power-up Item (Samuel learn the Sacrab Mode was Beet Watcher, but incompleted until the following episode, Part One) *Episode 26: Finishing Touch (An revived Reika stoles Samuel's Beet Watcher after Dillain is beaten by Master Xandred, Part Two) *Episode 27: Four Spirit Masters (The deceased Shiju, Kisa, Woir and Blosso first appearance and how to new armor called Metabeetle Mode, Part Three) *Episode 28: Fearful Attack (Reika is ultimately defeated by Dillain's new carrierzord Giantiszord and Fighter Mode after get it back, Part Four) *Episode 29: The Projective Zords *Episode 30: Anti Returned (Anti-Cosmo reappearance) *Episode 31: The Chaos X (Dinkleberg reappearance and ask Dillain the story of the four ancestors creating five Chaos X, but the negative Chaos X is absorbed by Shadow and evolved into Shadow X, Part One) *Episode 32: The Best Ways (Dinkleberg gaving the new Zords called Caterpillar Crawlerzord and new starter zords Lady Beetle Zord and Dung Zord, Part Two) *Episode 33: An Fourth Ancestor (Dinkleberg revealed his true form as Azukleberg, Part Three) *Episode 34: The Story Of The Master (The four ancestors revealed their master named Yu-Taa an Baed's ancestor, Part Four) *Episode 35: A Destiny From That *Episode 36: The Day Of The Insects *Episode 37: A Semi-Final Battle (Part One) *Episode 38: A Enemy Finale (Samuel was turned back into Change Form, Part Two) *Episode 39: Almost Everything (Part Three) *Final Episode: Goodbye To All (Part Four) *Epilogue: The Seal Of Power Trivia *This Transport Megazord is actually Battlezord. *The Auxiliary Zords are head attachment Zords replacing the Zords' powers. *This only Beet Ultrazord was incompleted version of "true" Ultrazord formation until the episode 23 as Beetle Superzord. However, the Caterpillar Crawlerzord could combine into an Insect Ultrazord. See Also Category:Series Category:Trilogy Series